


surprise!

by reinhartscloud



Series: future bughead one-shots :) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead baby, Domestic Bughead, F/M, Pregnant Bughead, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinhartscloud/pseuds/reinhartscloud
Summary: A set of mini one-shots about future!bughead :)





	surprise!

It was Monday morning and Jughead was standing in only a pair of jeans, trying to find a shirt to wear to work when he heard Betty’s alarm go off. They ran the Riverdale Register together but he showered in the morning and she showered at night so she had to get up half an hour after he did.

He was sliding his shirt onto his body when he heard a groan come from Betty’s lips “What’s wrong babe?” He said, turning around to face her

“Not feeling great,” She said bluntly, rolling over to try and get some more sleep before having to get up for work

“Do you need anything?” He asked, slowly walking over to her side, sitting down next to her on the bed and taking her hand in his

“Water please,” She mumbled giving his hand a light squeeze “And if you could take James and Mia to school,”

“Sure thing. You’re not working today,” He said, standing up

“But Jug we have a deadline! I need to finish this review by tomorrow and I’m not even halfway there!” She exclaimed, sitting up a bit to fast for her body's liking making a sharp pain form in her head “Ouch,” She whispered

“Baby it’s ok. I have a meeting with Caleb today, I’ll tell him then. He’ll be fine with it, trust me,” He said softly “I’ll be back,”

She groaned and sat back in her seat before hearing the familiar sound of footsteps rushing into her room

“Momma!!” Mia, their 5-year-old daughter, yelled, jumping onto Betty’s bed with force “When are you taking me and James to school?” She asked excitedly 

“Daddy’s taking you to school today bug. Mommy isn’t feeling good,” She said softly, lifting the child off of her stomach

“Mia please stop disturbing your mom,” Jughead sighed, walking over and placing the glass of water on Betty’s nightstand “Go get your bag ready. I’ll be there to take you and James in 2 minutes,” He said and Mia nodded and ran out the room. 

“How are you feeling,” He said softly, laying a hand on her forehead

“Not great,” She mumbled

“You feel warm. Best you lie in bed all day. I wish I could stay home with you,” He said before placing a kiss on her cheek “I’ve gotta go if I want to make it to work on time. I love you,”

“I love you too. What about Everly?” She asked

“I’m dropping her off at Daycare. I know how much she likes the office but it’s no good unless you’re there. I’ll be home at 4 o’clock with all three kids with me,” He chuckled before placing a soft kiss on her lips

“I’ll get you sick, stop it,” She laughed softly before rolling over to get some sleep

-

At 5:30 pm Jughead stumbled into the house with a screaming toddler, two fighting twins and a brown paper bag with ibuprofen, jellybeans and ingredients to make Lasagna (Betty’s favourite meal) in it. 

“I’m home, Betts,” He shouted once he got everything sorted

“Up here, Jug,” She replied. Mia and James ran to their bedroom and started to play with their toys, Everly waddled into the playroom to play dolls and Jughead put the paper bag down, taking the medicine and Jellybeans out before walking up to their room

“Hey kitten,” He said softly which made Betty’s heart melt. The domestic nickname that only they heard made her heart happy every time he said it to her “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” She said, patting the space next to her, silently asking him to sit down “What’s in the bag there?” She asked with a smirk on her face

“Some medicine and Jellybeans,” He replied, handing the bag over to her

“Thank you. I actually have a surprise for you,” She said softly 

“Really? What’s that,” He replied, grabbing her hand

She reached into the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a positive pregnancy test, handing it to Jughead “We’re going to have another baby,” She whispered

“Really?” He whispered, at a loss for words

“Yeah, really,” She replied before placing a kiss on his lips 

“I love you,” He mumbled before cupping her face in his hands and placing another kiss on her lips

“I love you too, Jug,”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that!! <3


End file.
